test thing
by Snowberry0w0
Summary: A scritp
1. Chapter 1

Script for: the element wolves.

Story teller:

A long time ago there were 4 gods two girls and two boys they knew they were dying and they needed to give there power to young wolves. They chose 4 responsible young wolves. So they gave there powers to: lilac , iris , twilight and flower. Iris held the element of nature. Lilac the power of fire. Twilight the power of water. Last flower the power of wind. They did not know they had them at first until one day…. The spirits came to them and told them . they now know how to control those powers and once other wolves found out. They formed a pack that pack was called the seekers they try to find the element wolves and kill them to take there power. Then another pack was formed to protect the element wolves this pack is called the protectors they protect the element wolves. This war between the seekers and the protectors are always active until they call break until then they are still going. How do I know this? Because im the leader of the protectors. Im Zane a leader male. ( intro with names ) ( iris walking ) lilac: iris iris! Iris: hm? Lilac: get to the clan now I smell a seeker! ( They run back to camp. ) ( Iris jumps up on the rock and sleeps. ) skull: grrr were are they! I missed them dang it! Boss is going to be soo mad! ( gulp ) ( he walks back to camp ) crystal: so did you find there camp? Skull: uh.. its nice out today lets go for a run! Crystal: AWNSER MY QUESTION YOU RAT! Skull: * sigh * n-n-n-no… crystal: alright then I see. Skull: huh? ( crystal claws his eyes ) skull: ARR! Skull: crystal leader i-im so sorry please… ( crystal holds him down crystal: IF YOUR SOO SORRY GO FIND HIM! Skull: ok ok ok ( skull runs away ) ( with cream ) cream: lalalala. ( skull russle in bushes ) cream: huh? ( skull jumps out ) cream: EKKK! ( cream claws his shoulder and runs away ) skull: ARR! ( holds him shoulder ) skull: owww ( gets up and walks away to camp ) crystal: back so soon I see. Skull: ….. crystal: turns around. Skull: i-im sorry. Crystal: that's it. Punishment stay in your cave 4 DAYS! Skull: ok * walks to cave and lays down puts paws over face and cries. * TBC sorry its short this is my first time using adobe flash cc animation. Yeeet bye. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Script for: the element wolves.

Story teller:

A long time ago there were 4 gods two girls and two boys they knew they were dying and they needed to give there power to young wolves. They chose 4 responsible young wolves. So they gave there powers to: lilac , iris , twilight and flower. Iris held the element of nature. Lilac the power of fire. Twilight the power of water. Last flower the power of wind. They did not know they had them at first until one day…. The spirits came to them and told them . they now know how to control those powers and once other wolves found out. They formed a pack that pack was called the seekers they try to find the element wolves and kill them to take there power. Then another pack was formed to protect the element wolves this pack is called the protectors they protect the element wolves. This war between the seekers and the protectors are always active until they call break until then they are still going. How do I know this? Because im the leader of the protectors. Im Zane a leader male. ( intro with names ) ( iris walking ) lilac: iris iris! Iris: hm? Lilac: get to the clan now I smell a seeker! ( They run back to camp. ) ( Iris jumps up on the rock and sleeps. ) skull: grrr were are they! I missed them dang it! Boss is going to be soo mad! ( gulp ) ( he walks back to camp ) crystal: so did you find there camp? Skull: uh.. its nice out today lets go for a run! Crystal: AWNSER MY QUESTION YOU RAT! Skull: * sigh * n-n-n-no… crystal: alright then I see. Skull: huh? ( crystal claws his eyes ) skull: ARR! Skull: crystal leader i-im so sorry please… ( crystal holds him down crystal: IF YOUR SOO SORRY GO FIND HIM! Skull: ok ok ok ( skull runs away ) ( with cream ) cream: lalalala. ( skull russle in bushes ) cream: huh? ( skull jumps out ) cream: EKKK! ( cream claws his shoulder and runs away ) skull: ARR! ( holds him shoulder ) skull: owww ( gets up and walks away to camp ) crystal: back so soon I see. Skull: ….. crystal: turns around. Skull: i-im sorry. Crystal: that's it. Punishment stay in your cave 4 DAYS! Skull: ok * walks to cave and lays down puts paws over face and cries. * TBC sorry its short this is my first time using adobe flash cc animation. Yeeet bye. :3


End file.
